Comfort
by Kaiyu-chan
Summary: Yugi's been hurt..and only one person can heal him. Come in and find out who, minna! R&R, Y x YY! Shounen-ai and fluff!


"Comfort"  
  
A/N: Yugi and Anzu grow more distant...but why does that make Yugi and Yami both surprisingly happy?  
  
Genre: Angst, with a lot of comforting fluff and romance to make up for it.  
  
Pairing: Yugi/Anzu (for a few seconds) but then it turns to Yami/Yugi. ^_^  
  
Warning: Since Bakura and Ryou are still in 'Slave 4 U' (I have to find appropriate scenes in my head that fit that story), I'll do it. Shounen-ai still exists in my world, and so it shall be forever, minna-san. I will still be a Y/YY fan, even though R/Y fics give me a nice feeling. Maybe I will write R/Y sometime. But for now...hikari/yami pairings. No yaoi [meaning, no intimate relationships; it'll stop on kissing, and that's it]. ^__________^  
  
Be Prepared: For extremely fluffy and sweet scenes after some angst. If sweetness persists after reading the fic and after reviewing, please schedule an appointment with your dentist to get cavities filled. ^~  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, if I owned YGO I wouldn't be telling YOU people about them, would I? J/K, I'd keep on writing even if they were mine. ^^  
  
Dedicated to:  
  
Female Yami-Yugi: Thank you! ^_^ I love people who review me! A...anou...S/J? Maybe.  
  
Seto_Girl: Bondage S/J lemon? Maybe...and yeah, Jou will cry, but it's from pleasure...^~ Soon, maybe.  
  
Koiishi_No_tenshi: I love your stories! ^_^  
  
Miami_chan: Update? Here it is! Thank you for saying that it wasn't a weak lemon...maybe I will get better next time. ^^;;  
  
Kurayami_No_Tenshi: I'm sure you're good at stories! ...I'm good? Thank you...that really means a lot to me...* huggles * thanks for the lollipop!  
  
Sansi: Thanks for saying that the lemon wasn't weak...you're always the first reviewer to review me...Thanks, minna-san!  
  
* hands out Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Seto and Jou plushies*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami Yugi looked outside, watched as the autumn leaves fell. It was turning to be quite a cold evening, and his little one wasn't back yet.  
  
'Where are you, Yugi?' He wondered to himself, as he already knew. He had taken Anzu out for a date and wasn't going to be back 'till late. He sighed; the girl had confessed her feelings for Yugi last spring, and they had been going out since then. He berated himself for not confessing his deeply growing feelings for his lighter half, but it was too late now.  
  
Yugi had another, and he wasn't about to break the angel's happiness. He blew his chance, but still his heart ached badly for someone to love. 5 millennia had passed, and still he wanted someone to love...when Yugi freed him from the puzzle, he really thought that they were meant to be...  
  
...But Anzu had beaten him in confessing her love for his hikari, and he had accepted...unforgiving, hot, salty tears trailing down from his wine-red eyes. He blinked the tears away, refusing to cry. But the tears poured down his face, staining his sleeveless, cold skin as he sat near the window seat, clad in a sleeveless shirt, leather jeans and slipper socks. Absently, his hand went to the puzzle and traced every curve, every line...the very object he was sealed in, the object which he had memorized every single inch...  
  
Just then, the door opened downstairs, footsteps, soft and unsure trailed upstairs, and the door to their room opened. Yami quickly made his tears scarce, and felt the familiar presence of his hikari, but...heard soft, unforgiving gasps as tears fell down his face.  
  
"Yugi?" He whispered his hikari's name softly.  
  
Only a broken sob was heard as Yugi threw himself into Yami's arms, crying. Yami wrapped his arms around his small hikari and asked softly, "What is it, Yugi?"  
  
"Anzu hates me." The small muffled voice replied quietly.  
  
"What? What do you mean, Anzu hates you?" Yami asked softly.  
  
Only a broken sob was heard as Yugi continued to cry even louder. After a while, Yugi finally calmed down, and said softly, "Anzu doesn't love me anymore...I found out that s-she a-and...!" Fresh sobs racked through the little one's body, and Yami quietly comforted the smaller boy.  
  
"Shh...it's okay, Yugi...tell me..." It took a few minutes for Yugi to recover, but he said quietly, "Anzu was c-cheating on me...she and Honda are going out..." Flames lit up in the wine-red of Yami's eyes. He swore he'd get the girl back...but now, he needed to comfort his hurt hikari.  
  
"Yami...i...I just wanted someone to love me..." Yugi whispered, as he wrapped his arms around Yami's slender neck, whilst Yami placed his arms around Yugi's small, narrow waist. "Don't worry, hikari...I'm here..."  
  
'I'm here.' Those words...only his loving Yami could ever say them. His heart throbbed badly, but somehow...those words made it all the sweeter to accept that Anzu wouldn't be with him anymore.  
  
As Yugi gazed into Yami's eyes...he saw only comfort...those red ruby eyes...  
  
A teardrop fell from Yugi's eye, and Yami caught it with his finger, and with some magic, said quietly, "Do you know what this is?"  
  
Yugi said softly, "A teardrop?"  
  
Yami shook his head. "Iiya. It is more than that. I swear that no more tears of sorrow will fall from your eyes, my love...because...I love you." Slowly, the tear drop disappeared, and Yugi smiled softly, resting his head on Yami's chest.  
  
"Thank you...and I promise...I will always love you." 


End file.
